


Turn your Love

by blushblurryfond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushblurryfond/pseuds/blushblurryfond
Summary: I'll be posting more soon hopefully. Drop a kudos or leave a comment if you would like! Title is from Turn Your Love by Half Moon Run. Enjoy xx.





	Turn your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting more soon hopefully. Drop a kudos or leave a comment if you would like! Title is from Turn Your Love by Half Moon Run. Enjoy xx.

**THE SUN IS BRIGHT.** Harry’s eyes squint as they look at the boy next to him. He’s got a glow that wrenches at Harry’s heart strings and burns his eyes. Harry decides then that Louis’ the sun.

  
“I love you,” Louis whispers, his lips curling careful around the word with an upward, proud tilt to his chin. A giggle falls.

“I love you, too,” Harry confesses, the sound a whisper but the words a shout.

The duvet that’s created the fort around them contains the heat of the moment to the shelter of their joined hearts.

Harry traces a single finger up Louis’ cheekbone, recognizing that their newly confessed but ever-present love is anything but fickle.

They’re young; weeks from graduating sixth form and years until they’ll be fully mature.

The divorce rate is high, the economy low.

Neither of them are secure in themselves, secure in a choice of career.

Both know that the energy between them is strong and powerful and that their future together is even stronger and even more powerful.

Both know they’ll last.


End file.
